1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mutated immunogens from Yersinia pestis and antigen carriers.
2. Related Art
Pneumonic plague is a highly virulent infectious disease with approximately one hundred percent mortality rate, and its causative organism Yersinia pestis poses a serious threat for deliberate use as a bioterror agent. Stockpiling of an efficacious plague vaccine that could protect people against a potential bioterror attack has been a national priority. Currently, there is no FDA approved vaccine against plague. There exists a growing need to develop efficacious and easily manufacturable plague vaccines.